Jangan Tempeli Pacar ku
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Wonho mau Minhyuk ga nempel-nempel lagi sama pacarnya. [Hyungwonho] [Hyungwon x Wonho] [Jookyun] [Jooheon x Changkyun] [Monsta x Fanfiction]


Jangan Tempeli Pacar ku

Summary :

 _Wonho mau Minhyuk ga nempel-nempel lagi sama pacarnya._

Cast :

 _Shin Wonho_

 _Chae Hyungwon_

 _Lee Minhyuk_

 _Other Member Monsta X_

Warning :

 _Boys Love / Yaoi / Gay / Homo_

 _Romance Picisan_

 _Typo bertebaran / Bahasa kacau / Pengarang Malesan_

.

ENJOY JUSEYO~

.

.

.

"Hyungwonah,"

"Hm?"

"Ayo akhiri ini"

"?!"

.

.

.

"Hyungwon hyung,"

"Hm?" Hyungwon menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Changkyun kesal melihat respon Hyungwon.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Changkyung mengambil senjata yang biasanya Kihyun gunakan untuk membangunkan pangeran tidur Monsta x. Senjatanya adalah bantal tradisional korea yang lumayan keras bila di adu dengan kepala.

Duk!

"Zzzzz…"

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Krett~

Tempat tidur bertingkat berderik saat Hyungwon bangun dari tidurnya. Terduduk sambil mengusap kasar rambutnya.

Changkyun segera menyembunyikan barang bukti di atas tempat tidur Shownu. Kebetulan tempat tidur Shownu ada di bawah kasur Hyungwon. Dan bantal itu pun Changkyun ambil dari situ.

"Hyungwon hyung sudah bangun. Tugas selesai"

Tepat setelah Changkyun menutup pintu kamar itu dari luar, Hyungwon kembali tertidur di kasurnya.

.

"CHAE HYUNGWON! BANGUN!"

Dan jeritan Kihyun akhirnya dapat membuat Hyungwon berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Di meja makan sudah ada appa Shownu, sexy Wonho, koki Kihyun dan magne Changkyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Alasannya karena dia masih merasa tidak enak hati setelah mendengar teriakan Kihyun yang memanggil Hyungwon. Changkyun merasa bersalah, telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya dan membuat Kihyun yang sedang sakit tenggorokan harus berteriak sekeras tadi.

Kihyun menatap Changkyun. Kemudiannya mendengus. "Sudah jangan khawatirkan aku. Cepat makan atau aku akan berteriak lagi.". Changkyun segera menyendok nasinya. "Lagi pula ini salah Chae Hyungwon" Kihyun mendelik kepada Hyungwon yang tengah berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

"Ya ampun. Perhatianlah akan penyakit insomnia ku ini" Hyungwon mendumel sambil menyendokan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya.

Kihyun berdecih.

Minhyuk baru datang dapur, habis menggoreng telur untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku perhatian kok pada mu" Minhyuk meletakkan setengah telur dadarnya di mangkuk Hyungwon.

Kali ini giliran Wonho yang berdecih. "Pamer terus" gumamnya.

Shownu yang duduk di sebelah kiri Wonho, pasti lah mendengarnya. Dia menatap hyunghyuk dan Wonho secara bergantian dalam diam. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

Sementara yang duduk disebelah kiri Wonho, Im Changkyun. Tetap sibuk dengan makannya. Padahal sama dengan Shownu, dia juga mendengar ucapan Wonho.

Kalau ada yang bertanya dimana Jooheon berada. Changkyun dengan senang hati menjawab.

" _Jooheon hyung sudah berangkat duluan ke gedung KBS"_

Karena pria pemilik aegyo _kukkukkakkang_ itu mendapat pekerjaan sebagai special MC di Music Bank.

.

.

Diruang rias yang tengah dihuni Wonho, Changkyun, Jooheon dan Hyungwon. Sedang terjadi perdebatan antara yang tertua.

"Menjauhlah dari Minhyuk"

"Kenapa? Apa dia pacar mu?"

Wonho memijat belakang lehernya. Pertanyaan Hyungwon sungguh membuatnya naik darah.

"Hyungwon hyung, peka sedikit dong" seru Changkyun dari sofa, bersama Jooheon.

"Diam!"

Changkyun bungkam dalam pelukan Jooheon. Walaupun Hyungwonho sedang dilanda konflik, tapi kompak dalam memarahi sang magne.

'Sungguh kejam'

"Sudah biarkan mereka dengan urusannya" ujar Jooheon bermaksud menenangkan Changkyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Minhyuk hyung?"

"Karena kau pacar ku"

"Kenapa kau berkata aku ini pacar mu?"

"Karena kita sudah pacaran sejak lama"

Hyungwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Seolah setuju dengan ucapan Wonho.

"Kalau begitu kau pacar ku kan?"

Wonho mengerutkan keningnya. 'Kenapa masih bertanya?'

"Kau adalah pacarku. Tapi. Kenapa kau menyandarkan kepala mu dibahu Shownu hyung?!"

"Dia punya lengan yang flufy. Kau bahkan suka memukul-mukul lengannya"

"Kenapa kau menidurkan kepala mu di paha Minhyuk hyung?"

"Mungkin saat itu aku sangat kelelahan dan Minhyuk adalah orang terdekat dari posisi ku" ucap Wonho sambil sesekali menggerakan kedua bahunya, menandakan dia kurang yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau lebih menyukai masakan Kihyun hyung di bandingkan masakan ku?"

"Aku suka pedas. Sedangkan kau selalu membuat desert yang manis"

"Kenapa kau suka berlama-lama di studio dengan Jooheon?"

.

"Changkyunah, ku rasa kita harus meninggalkan mereka berdua disini"

Changkyun tidak bergeming. Dia tengah memfokuskan pendengarannya pada konflik drama didepan, yang menurutnya sedang klimaks. "Tetap diam disini, hyung"

Jooheon pasrah disamping Changkyun.

.

"Kami sibuk dengan projek-projek baru"

"Terakhir." Hyungwon menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Kenapa kau senang memeluk Changkyun?"

.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang"

Bukannya persetujuan dari Jooheon. Changkyun malah mendapat tatapan intimidasi dari kekasihnya. "Aku juga penasaran dengan jawaban Wonho hyung"

Terpaksa cangkyun duduk tenang sambil berdoa semoga Wonho tidak salah bicara.

.

"Dia magne. Jadi ku perlakukan dia seperti adik kecil ku"

"Lalu aku ini apa?!"

Pancaran mata Wonho yang tadinya menyalang tegas. Kini melembut. Tangannya menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Hyungwon.

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau pacar ku. Aku punya perlakuan khusus untuk mu"

Hyungwon menatap dalam mata Wonho.

"Aku perlu bukti"

"Nanti. Dikamar kita"

.

.

Jooheon dan Changkyun tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor gedung KBS menuju mobil mereka. Member yang lain mungkin sudah ada di mobil.

"Hyung, kira-kira bukti apa yang ada dikamar mereka?"

Jooheon sedikit tertegun. Dia juga kurang yakin dengan pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba kotor. Haruskah menyalahkan Wonho yang berkata sebegitu ambigu?

"Entah. Tapi saran ku, malam ini kau jangan temui mereka dulu"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau dimarahi mereka lagi?"

Changkyun menggeleng ngeri.

.

.

.

'Masalah dengan Hyungwon sudah selesai. Tinggal orang ini yang harus di beri penerangan' Wonho melirik Minhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. Asik bermain game online.

Changkyun keluar dari kamarnya. Bagi Wonho ini adalah waktu yang pas.

"Changkyunah, kemari"

"Ada apa hyung?" Changkyun menempatkan diri diantara Wonho dan Minhyuk.

"Besok adalah anniversary hubungan ku dengan Hyungwon"

Changkyun menyipitkan matanya 'Pasti ada maksud lain. Tidak mungkin dia bilang karena mau meneraktir ku makan'. Seketika Changkyun -berpura- tersenyum lebar "Wah~".

"Aku berharap. Semoga hubungan ku dengan Hyungwon bertahan lama dan tidak ada lagi manusia berambut putih yang menempel di lengan Hyungwon"

Minhyuk menghentikan permainannya. Menatap Wonho dengan sinis. "Hyung, menyindir ku ya?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar"

"Hyung, Aku lebih ingin bersama dia dari pada Hyungwon" Ujar Minhyuk sambil menunjuk Shownu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Yang ditunjuk malah asyik berkirim pesan dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

' **Kihyunah, maaf aku sedikit telat. 5 menit lagi aku tiba'**

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak menempel terus dengannya"

"Dan dimusuhi Kihyun? No. Itulah alasan aku terpaksa mendekati Hyungwon"

"Kenapa harus Hyungwon? Kenapa tidak Changkyun atau Jooheon saja?"

Changkyun refleks mengangguk.

"Mereka pendek"

Changkyun menatap Minhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Kemudian berdiri "Hyung, aku pergi" dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah beserta penghuninya.

'Aku bersumpah tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusan hyungdeul'

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

How? How? How?

Sambungat dari **Who's hot and Who's not.** Wkwkwk

Yang suka review ya.

Yang ga suka juga boleh review. Munkin bisa dijadiin motivasi XD

-I Love Wonho-


End file.
